Cold hearts
by devoncross
Summary: Que pasaría si gray decide irse de fairy tail, si en realidad el no pertenece mas a ese gremio. Esta es primer fic que subo espero les guste. de antemano me disculpo con las faltas de ortografía, y cualquier error que tenga. espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias e inclusive insultos después de todo algo aprenderé de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Cold heart

Gray abre, Natsu espera no vayas a tirar la puerta-decia una molesta lucy

pero Lucy el cubo de hielo ya se tardo en abrir – no seas impaciente natsu acabamos de llegar

- que hacen aquí tan temprano apenas son las 7-a buenos días Gray, no me digas que olvidaste que le prometimos a Erza llegar temprano para ayudar con la fiesta-

si cubo de hielo deberías de aprender a mí que inclusive fui a despertar a Lucy que se había quedado dormida-

aye, si Lucy tonta también lo había olvidado-

cállate gato que no tenían que haber tirado mi puerta , ahora ustedes la van a pagar con lo que salga de las misiones-

pero Lucy pensé que te había pasado algo, me preocupe mucho- en serio Natsu –

si van a empezar con sus cursilerías será mejor que larguen a otra parte-

todavía de que evito que Natsu tire tu puerta así me tratas Gray, además esta carta de tu admiradora secreta también es algo cursi no te parece-

si cubo de hielo así que mejor no hables-

carta, admiradora secreta, no te parece muy temprano para empezar a tomar Lucy, no sabía que habías adoptado el habito que dejo cana –

que gracioso, está bien entonces Natsu toma puedes abrir la carta de Gray- trae acá–

no que no la querías Gray-

iré a vestirme, donde encontraste esto-

a una joven, me pidió que te la diera cuando íbamos llegando –

en serio y ¿Cómo era?-

más o menos de mi misma estatura, cabello negro y largo casi le llegaba a la cintura, pero lo más extraño eran sus ojos, eran plateados, jamás la había visto por aquí-

aye, era muy bonita-aunque era algo rara, no pude sentir su presencia era como si no estuviera hay.

_Ya paso un mes desde nuestro encuentro y como lo habíamos prometido es hora de que nos des una respuesta definitiva, Espero que ya hayas tomado una decisión Gray-kun, Te estaré esperando en la estación hoy a media noche._

_Atte. Lilitt M._

Flashback

**Al final de los juegos**

No puedo creerlo de nuevo termine siendo un estorbo, Erza estuvo a punto de morir y no pude hacer nada, si no hubiera sido por Jellal ella estaría muerta, maldición porque soy tan débil, sigo sin poder proteger a las personas a las que quiero, maldición, maldición-

jajá, si la verdad es que eres bastante patético, tanto potencial desperdiciado-¿quién rayos eres tú? –

vamos Gray no puede ser que no te acuerdes de mi, bueno, aunque supongo que si cambie un poco durante estos 17 años sin vernos, tu sin embargo sigues siendo aquel mocoso que no sabía qué hacer cuando murió su maestra –

¿Musashi? - adivinaste, te preguntaría como has estado pero es más que obvio, por eso es que estoy aquí, quiero saber, bueno en realidad es mi maestro al que le gustaría saber si un talento en desperdicio como tu se quisiera unir a Moonshield , el gremio al que pertenezco-

"NO"-jajá sí que respondiste rápido pero tú te darás cuenta, pronto sabrás cuál es tu lugar en fairy tail así que la respuesta que me des ahora no importa, dentro de exactamente un mes tendrás noticias de nosotros de nuevo, si tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma, la aceptaremos-

será mejor que la aceptes de una vez jamás dejare fairy tail-

tu sabes que no perteneces a ese gremio Gray-kun siempre lo has sabido –lilitt –

wow estos siete años en la isla no pasan por ti sabes-tú, tú también eres parte de ese gremio- es el mejor Gray y pronto todos lo sabrán, si fairy tail es reconocido como el gremio más fuerte, es bastante claro que no es competencia para Moonshield, tu querida Erza no podría conmigo-

bien Gray dentro de un mes nos volveremos a encontrar, piénsalo bien-si ustedes son tan fuertes como dicen ser, porque no ayudaron-

quieres saber quien en realidad dejo libre a delioria, no fue Zeref ,fue el consejo de magos, ellos fueron, así que por que tendríamos que salvarles el pellejo a aquellos que nos quitaron lo que amábamos, los que separaron a Ultear de tu maestra, los que mataron a tus padres y a los nuestros- no, no puede ser, ellos no pudieron haber sido eso es, es –

imposible, vamos Gray inclusive quisieron destruir tu gremio- pero- tan solo piénsalo Gray-kun, nos veremos pronto de nuevo, espero que aceptes nuestra propuesta.

Fin del Flashback

Iré a vestirme-he, si claro Gray- apúrate cubo de hielo- si-que raro desde cuando Gray te hace caso- aye, a lo mejor es el amor, yo estoy enamorado-no digas tonterías gato- Lucy da miedo.

Una hora después

Buenos días chicos- hola Mira- si que llegaron temprano, aunque Erza llego desde hace una hora-rayos, todo es tu culpa cubo de hielo-

necesito hablar con el maestro Makarov, regresare más tarde- espera Gray-

si cubo de hielo no seas cobarde-

parece un poco raro, se sentirá mal-

no se Mira, cuando lo fuimos a buscar parecía estar bien pero después de leer esa carta, parecía otro-

¿carta?- si es que el cubo de hielo tiene una admiradora secreta-aye, sigo pensando que es el amor, yo me enamoraría de ella si no fuera por Charlie-

cállate gato, solo porque te acaricio ya piensas que es amor, gato vendido-jajá-sigo sin saber a qué se refieren pero lo mejor será que vayan con Erza si no se enojara -o si claro.

Con Gray

**Ya paso un mes desde que nos encontramos, todavía no sé si es verdad lo que dijeron respecto a delioria, pero en algo tenían razón yo no pertenezco a fairy tail, con todo lo que ha pasado desde el fin de los juegos, la unión de nuevos miembros****, con laxus ahora como el nuevo maestro del gremio,y la actitud que ha tomado como tal, mostrándose muy responsable, inclusive hablando como el viejo, sin duda de que era la mejor opción para ser el líder después de todo es el único que puede mantener a raya a todos, natsu, bueno de nuevo el salvo a todos, se sigue volviendo más fuerte con el paso de tiempo, cuando pienso que lo alcanzo el va y me supera, aunque ahora que está con lucy parece estar más tranquilo, supongo que maduro un poco y de lucy ni hablar ella se volvió mucho más fuerte, ella es realmente impresionante, juvia se hizo muy buena amiga de meredy y de ultear , ya no está tras de mí todo el tiempo, parece más feliz, gajeel confesándole sus sentimientos a levy , pero no fue el único, fried hizo lo propio con mirajene, elfman con evergreen inclusive hablan de boda, un caso aparte es cana que ha dejado de beber y parece más centrada en volverse más fuerte y lo más sorprendente de todo es que ha retado a erza, dice que ella lograra lo que ni natsu ni yo hemos podido hacer Vencerla, erza por otro lado parece que por primera vez esta realmente feliz, después de todo jellal esta con ella, aunque debo admitir que es bastante doloroso ver a la persona que amas, o amabas, pero es lo mejor, ella se lo merece, ya no es más la persona a la que jure proteger, el único que no ha cambiado he sido yo, Musashi tenía razón, sigo siendo el mismo, sigo sin saber a dónde pertenezco, pero ya he tomado una decisión.**

Gray, hijo a dónde vas con tanta prisa- maestro makarov, laxus que bueno que los encuentro, necesito hablar con ustedes –ocurre algo hijo-si.

En el gremio

Entonces gray tiene otra conquista, es un maldito suertudo, no le basta con juvia, meredy, cana, mira, ultear -

oye de donde sacas que ultear-sama es una de sus conquistas-tranquila meredy macao solo está jugando, aparte no dicen, que después de que leyó la carta se empezó a comportar extraño, o me equivoco lucy-

Cana tiene razón, tal vez no sea lo que creemos, aparte dijo que tenía que hablar con el maestro makarov-

esa no fue más que una escusa para no tener que encontrarse con erza, el cubo de hielo de seguro va a parecer hasta que ya sea muy tarde para no tener que ayudar con la fiesta-

no hay problema gray puede llegar cuando quiera- pero erza, no estás enojada-enojada , porque tendría que estar enojada, cuando llegue gray ya me lo explicara, ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos-

wow, todavía no me acostumbro a la erza feliz- a erza nunca la había visto tan feliz-

tienes razón mira, parece ser que ahora tengo más posibilidades de vencerla- estás hablando en serio cana, aun piensas retar a erza a un combate-por supuesto, y cuando la derrote seguirás tu natsu, jajá- ahora eres tú la que da miedo cana- en este gremio todos están locos.

Con gray

No estás diciendo más que estupideces gray, pero en fin-

estás seguro de esto hijo-por supuesto, es lo mejor, solo quería darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, no me arrepiento de haber estado en fairy tail, y tampoco me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado-

parece ser que ya has tomado una decisión y nosotros no somos quien para detenerte, solo espero que no te arrepientas después- te lo aseguro, una vez que parta no regresare, yo no pertenezco aquí, solo un favor mas, por favor no le digan a nadie sobre mi partida –

esta bien, no pienso arruinar la fiesta de hoy solo porque un estúpido como tu ha renunciado- te lo agradezco.

Más tarde en el gremio

Hey cabeza de fosforo eso esta chueco- maldito cubo de hielo por fin llegas, jajá, ya quiero ver cómo te deja erza cuando te encuentre-

hola gray qué bueno que llegaste, puedes ayudar a cana con las bebidas- he, si claro erza, perdón por llegar tarde es que…-no hay problema gray, y me alegra que te hayas ofrecido para recoger todo cuando la fiesta termine-pero yo no lo- si, si lo hiciste o acaso estoy mintiendo-no-jajá esperaba que te golpeara pero me conformo, estúpido cubo de hielo-

natsu, gray tiene razón eso esta chueco será mejor que lo arregles y además de que te ríes si tu también te ofreciste a ayudar a limpiar- pero erza eso no es justo-perdón, acaso estoy escuchando quejas-no, no erza para nada –bien a trabajar los dos-aye.

Horas más tarde

El gremio de fairy tail estaba completamente adornado, lleno de luces, que hacían juego con las estrellas que esa noche se veían mas preciosas que nunca , el sonido de la música acompañando al magnífico ambiente en que se encontraba la ciudad. Todos en el gremio se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta que era en conmemoración de la reciente adquisición de nuevos integrantes, también el retorno de Gildarts y el ascenso de laxus como nuevo maestro del gremio, todos estaban más felices que nunca.

**Realmente voy a extrañar esto, me alegra que laxus no comentara nada respecto a mi partida, no sabría como explicarles a todos, aparte no sé que me harían natsu y erza si se llegaran a enterar, aunque estoy siendo un poco arrogante, probablemente no habrá tanto escándalo, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, debería disfrutar de la fiesta, después de todo es mi última noche en fairy tail.**

Gray-sama quieres bailar- claro juvia, será un placer-enserio –si, vamos.

Me alegra que todos estén disfrutando de la fiesta, creo que por fin tienes el gremio que querías laxus-

je, si supongo que tienes razón gildarts, arrepentido de no haberte quedado con el puesto-

para nada, pero algo te pasa, has estado algo serio toda la noche- si supongo que tienes razón, todo es culpa de ese idiota, después de todo se va ir-

¿se va ir quien?-

gray-es enserio, supongo que nadie más sabe-y espero que siga así por lo menos por hoy-

je, si que sabes arruinar a uno la fiesta laxus, pero no me extraña, siempre supe que algún día se iría -

enserio, porque lo dices-el estaba aquí por erza, supongo que cana también sabe que se va ir-cana, no, no creo que él le haiga dicho, parece que lo quiere mantener en secreto lo mas que se pueda-

y hay vas tú divulgándolo-esperaba que tu quisieras hacer algo por detenerlo-no pensé que a ti te fuera afectar tanto la partida de el-

ni yo, pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta que es el que mantiene a raya a natsu y erza, si no fuera por el tal vez erza jamás se hubiera adaptado al gremio y partido hace mucho tiempo, natsu no habría rivalizado con nadie y no me habría detenido en mi intento de controlar el gremio y esto sería un desastre, ni que hablar de varios mas, mirajene también se habría ido, sin erza con quien competir probablemente se habría ido del gremio buscando competencia, al igual que elfman y lisanna, gajeel y juvia no se habrían unido al gremio,si no fuera por natsu y gray, lucy tampoco habría llegado y ni que hablar de jellal, ultear y merody, ahora entiendes mi preocupación aunque también debería ser tuya, después de todo cana siempre se ha apoyado en gray, estoy casi seguro que era el único que sabía que tú eras el padre de cana-

ahora te entiendo, me alegra no estar en tus zapatos, después de todo no solo estás perdiendo a uno de los mas miembros más fuerte, sino también al que parece ser a formado el gremio del cual eres maestro-

lo sé, pero ya tomo su decisión y tal vez sea lo mejor, quien sabe tal vez su partida traiga algo positivo, aun no se qué, pero , algo bueno tiene que salir-gildartz, laxus desean otra bebida- claro mirajene-

aunque si algo sale mal probablemente busque a gray para darle una paliza- jajá, vuelves a ser tu.

Te sientes mal gray- porque lo dices ultear- pareces un poco deprimido, es que acaso no querías bailara conmigo, jajá- jajá, sabes te pareces mucho a Ur, realmente me alegra que te hayas unido a fairy tail, ur estaría feliz de verte aquí- fue gracias a ti, estoy seguro que mi mama estaría orgullosa de ti también- _eso no lo sé, pero me alegra estar aquí_-dijiste algo-no, nada

- sabes todavía pienso que tienes oportunidad con erza, gerrald no se apura y quien sabe tal vez erza sienta lo mismo que tu – no sé de qué estás hablando ultear-en serio gray, es más que obvio, si tomo en cuenta lo que los demás me han platicado de tu relación con ella, desde que tú fuiste su primer amigo y como la has protegido a lo largo de estos años, sin mencionar que es obvio que no te has enfrentado a ella aun siendo probablemente el único capaz de derrotarla-

en serio crees eso, pero aun así yo ya perdí, gerrald siempre ocupo su corazón, yo me conforme con al menos estar presente, en cuanto a lo de derrotarla, jamás tuve el valor de desafiarla después de verla llorando, sin mencionar que soy lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarme a ella –

parece que te has rendido, pero también es claro que tu eres importante para ella, después de todo es claro que sigue aquí por ti-jaja, gracias pero no creo que sea verdad, y aunque lo fuera ahora tiene otro motivo, y aun más importante que yo-

te menosprecias demasiado gray, aun siendo un pilar en este gremio-un pilar, jajá creo que tu eres la que me sobrestima ultear –no, no lo creo, es mas ven- espera adónde vamos-

jellal baila conmigo en lo que erza baila con gray- he, está bien-

hola gray, así que por fin tengo la suerte de bailar contigo-je, creo que ya has tomado mucho erza-solo un poco, me alegra ver que todos se la estén pasando tan bien, fue bueno que o iniciaras un pelea con natsu gray, parece que estas madurando-creo que el que está madurando es natsu, aparte, no quería arruinar la fiesta –cambiando de tema, dime como te fue en tu cita, Lucy me dijo que recibiste una carta de una admiradora-Lucy debería de dejar de imaginar tanto-entonces no recibiste una carta-si pero no de una admiradora-entiendo , espero no sea nada malo-no, no lo es y dime como te las estas pasando erza, parece que desde que llego jellal tu estas más feliz- no es solo por él , es porque por primera vez estoy con todas las personas a las que quiero-me alegra verte tan feliz y sabes erza, hay algo que te he querido decir-

no me tengas en suspenso gray – que lo siento por nunca a verte dado las gracias, así que gracias erza-gracias de que gray- por lo que has hecho por mí, las veces que me salvaste, que me apoyaste, pero sobretodo por haberte conocido- creo que tu eres el que ha tomado de mas gray, pareciera como si te estuvieras despidiendo, y el hecho de halagarme no te salvara de tu castigo-si tienes razón, pero es en serio cuando te digo gracias-

que tonto eres, si ese es el caso yo te debería de dar las gracias a ti, después de todo has sido tú el que siempre has estado a mi lado –ha sido un honor-jajá, sí que has tomado-

creo que es hora de ir a descansar, tal vez tienes razón creo que ya he tomado demasiado- pero mañana llega aquí temprano no pienso tolerar otro retardo-claro erza- buenas noches gray- adiós erza.

erza, oye erza , estas bien, sucedió algo con gray-_adiós erza,_ _**gray jamás dice adiós-**_ erza estas bien-

oh, sí Lucy que pasa-sucedió algo con gray–no, es solo que dijo que ya se tenía que ir parece que ha tomado demasiado- en serio, que raro, gray por lo regular aguanta tanto como cana- si tienes razón.

"Es hora de nuestro evento estelar, damas y caballeros les tenemos a los dragon slayers con una presentación especial."

Realmente quiero ver esto vamos erza- ok Lucy.

**Me hubiera gustado despedirme de los demás pero ya es demasiado tarde, y tal vez sea mejor probablemente a cana hubiera sospechado algo, voy a extrañar a todos, un pilar en este gremio, je, ultear gracias por darme oportunidad de despedirme de erza, además creo que… **

elegí una buena noche- una buena noche para que gray- cana que haces aquí afuera, no deberías estar dentro con los demás-lo mismo podría decir de ti sabes- a si, pues… es que he tomado demasiado y estoy algo cansado-sabes sigues siendo un mal mentiroso, no puedo entender como erza jamás se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por ella-

**maldición porque tenía que encontrarme con cana, y sobre todo con la Cana sobria-**tu no me has contestado por que estas aquí cana- jajá cambiando de tema he, la verdad es que estaba esperándote- a mí y para que- quería ve si podía ser capaz de convencerte de que no te fueras o por lo menos que me dijeras cuál es tu motivo-ya te dije que he tomado mucho y quiero ir a descansar- sabes que no me refiero a eso gray dime porque te vas a ir de fairy tail-

**lo sabe, no, no puede ser no creo que laxus se lo haya dicho-**no sé a qué te refieres cana –no te hagas el tonto conmigo gray-cana- contesta gray, -como te enteraste-me he vuelta mucho más hábil con las cartas gray, al principio creí haberme equivocado pero mi predicción se fue haciendo realidad, la llegada de la carta misteriosa, el que fueras a buscar al maestro, lo único que no se es porque te vas, solo espero que no sea por erza-

no, no es por ella, sabes creo que tu eres la persona que mejor me conoce, contigo jamás tuve secretos, o a decir verdad no podía tenerlos-eres un idiota gray, realmente no sé por qué te vas y a decir verdad no deseo saberlo-cana te prometo que nos volveremos a ver -

no, la próxima vez que nos encontremos tu no serás el mismo, por eso es que te vas, y yo...-cana mírame, quiero que entiendas, yo realmente deseo quedarme con mis amigos, con mi familia, contigo, pero creo que tu bien sabes porque me voy, no es por erza, no es por nadie del gremio, es por mi –eso lo sé gray, pero antes que te vayas quiero que sepas algo yo…te amo-

Y con estas palabras alzó el rostro hacia gray y redujo la distancia que separaba a sus labios. Cana cogió el rostro de Gray entre sus manos mientras sus labios producían aquellas suaves caricias y saboreaban lo que les ofrecían aquel beso

–yo también, y por eso es que me tengo que ir, mientras este con las personas que quiero, no podre cumplir mi objetivo, hasta pronto cana –ADIOS GRAY.

Ella solo pudo observar como iba gray desapareciendo mientras daba cada paso, deseando a ver hecho algo por detenerlo, pero ella sabia la verdad, gray ya no pertenecía mas fairy tail, el nunca perteneció hay, su mejor amigo se había ido para siempre.

_Adiós gray_

A media noche en la estación

Buenas noches gray-kun, me alegra ver que has llegado, por un momento pensé que no vendrías, pero dime estas seguro de tu decisión- gray voltea una última vez hacia donde se encuentra su gremio solo para confirmar que ha tomado la decisión correcta**-**si, si estoy seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste, este se enfocara mas lo que sucedio en el gremio al siguiente día de que se fuera gray**

**descargo de responsabilidad fairy tail y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece este escrito es solo por diversión.**

Al siguiente día de la partida de Gray En casa de Erza

No pude dormir en toda la noche, por más que trate de sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras no pude sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Gray

Flashback

"lo siento por nunca a verte dado las gracias, así que gracias Erza, por lo que has hecho por mí, las veces que me salvaste, que me apoyaste, pero sobretodo por haberte conocido, gracias - adiós Erza."

Fin del Flashback

No recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes decir adiós estaba muy extraño ayer, bueno ha estado extraño desde que regresamos del torneo, será mejor que hoy hable con él, ya debe estar en el gremio le dije que tenía que llegar temprano, será mejor que me asegure, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso.

En casa de Cana.

Son las 8 de la mañana apenas, je es la primera vez que me despierto tan temprano después de una fiesta así, el dia es realmente hermoso, por un momento olvide que Gray ya no volverá, que el partió, quisiera pensar que es un mal sueño pero aunque ayer después de que él se fue por más que tome no pude olvidar lo que sucedió, el beso…

Flashback

"Te amo- **lo estoy besando, en que rayos estoy pensando, no quiero que crea que lo estoy haciendo para que no se vaya, yo realmente lo quiero, espera el me está correspondiendo, puedo sentir como nuestros corazones se aceleran, su aliento frio-**yo también."

Fin del Flashback

Realmente quisiera pensar que su partida solo ha sido una pesadilla, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá todos en el gremio, bueno lo mejor será que me levante ya no puedo seguir acostada creo que lo mejor será ir a fairy tail a ayudar con el desorden, eso me ayudara a dejar de pensar en el, después de todo aun no sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de que todos se enteren.

Con el Makarov y Laxus

Buenos días hijo te despertaste temprano, pensé que no lo harías después de todo lo que tomaste-

Buenos días viejo, en realidad no pude dormir muy bien que digamos sigo pensando en el asunto de Gray, como se los voy a explicar, como les voy a decir que ese imbécil decidió dejar fairy tail, aun yo no lo puedo entender, no dio ninguna explicación-

De seguro varios en el gremio van a tener deseos de ir por él, tal vez por eso no nos dijo a donde se iba, pero no podíamos detenerlo, conociéndolo se hubiera ido de todas formas, sé que muchos van estar afectados pero el tomo una decisión y todos debemos aceptarla nadie está obligado a estar aquí.- decía un makarov bastante afligido.

Es un maldito estúpido, y según Gildarts el sabia que en algún momento Gray se iría, solo de acordarme en la estúpida escusa que dio, me dan ganas de buscarlo y darle un paliza.

Flashback

El día anterior

Gray, hijo a dónde vas con tanta prisa- maestro Makarov, Laxus que bueno que los encuentro, necesito hablar con ustedes –ocurre algo hijo-si.

Ya en casa del maestro Makarov.

Que sucede hijo- gray parecía realmente nervioso- antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a los dos por todo lo que han hecho por mí, por usted maestro Makarov haberme cuidado todo este tiempo, por…

De que se trata esto gray deja de estar dando vueltas ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-un Laxus bastante exasperado hacia la pregunta que tanto el como el su abuelo estaban pensando.

He decidió dejar el gremio- pero de que carajos estás hablando Gray-Laxus tomo a Gray por el cuello y lo levanto-como que planeas dejar el gremio-

Laxus suelta a gray deja que se explique- pero viejo este…-suéltalo te dije-está bien.

Ahora Gray nos vas a explicar esto de que planeas dejar el gremio-decía un en aparente calma Makarov aunque por la presión mágica que se podía sentir era más que obvio que no toleraría que esto fuera una broma.

Gray se levanto intentando calmarse un poco, sabiendo de antemano que tenía que escoger bien sus palabras, que no podía decirles acerca de moonshield .

Hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa a alguien muy importante para mí, y durante todo este tiempo no la he podido cumplir, y creo que es hora de hacerlo y mientras continúe aquí yo no podre hacerlo.

Que promesa- lo siento Laxus no te puedo decir-ya era demasiado tarde cuando Gray intento en vano protegerse del golpe que le propino Laxus- 

Levántate, y será mejor que me digas de que estúpida promesa estás hablando-

gray apenas y pudo levantarse el golpe realmente lo había afectado, pero la mirada con la que se dirijo hacia Laxus, aquellos ojos oscuros, que por un momento pareció como si se tratara de una persona totalmente distinta que incluso hizo que tanto el viejo como Laxus retrocedieran –

No les estoy pidiendo permiso, estoy haciendo esto por ya he tomado una decisión, y nada me hará cambiar de idea, me iré esta noche y no tienen que preocuparse por que vuelva, ni por qué les cause después un problema, estoy aquí porque he decidido renunciar a fairy tail.

No estás diciendo más que estupideces Gray, pero en fin- estás seguro de esto hijo-

Por supuesto, es lo mejor, solo quería darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, no me arrepiento de haber estado en fairy tail, y tampoco me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado-

Parece ser que ya has tomado una decisión y nosotros no somos quien para detenerte, solo espero que no te arrepientas después-

Te lo aseguro, una vez que parta no regresare, yo no pertenezco aquí, solo un favor mas, por favor no le digan a nadie sobre mi partida –

Está bien, no pienso arruinar la fiesta de hoy solo porque un estúpido como tú ha renunciado- te lo agradezco.

Fin del Flashback

Es una idiota, será mejor que vaya al gremio mientras antes se enteren todos mejor.

Ya en el gremio un tiempo después.

Buenos días –oh buenos días Cana que milagro, que haces aquí tan temprano-es verdad jamás había llegado tan temprano mira, es solo que no podía dormir y vine a ayudar a recoger el desorden-**maldito Gray, porque rayos te fuiste ahora yo soy la que está actuando raro-**

Buenos días Cana, mira- buenos días Erza tu también has llegado bastante temprano me alegra que estén aquí ya casi termino pero agradecería que mucho si me ayudan a recoger el resto-

Por supuesto mira, Gray no está aquí le dije que tenía que venir temprano, Cana te sucede algo pareces un poco pálida-

Yo…yo estoy bien, solo que no pude dormir muy bien- bueno ya somos dos pero en fin, Mira, ¿Gray no ha llegado?-

No Erza, pero déjalo ayer parecía un poco enfermo de seguro se quedo dormido- si tienes razón, bien entonces iré a despertarlo.

Erza espera- que sucede Cana- Mira tiene razón Gray no se veía muy bien anoche, ha estado un poco cansado estos últimos días, déjalo dormir vale.

Tengo que hablar con él, y cuanto antes mejor, ahora vengo- pero Erza-Cana, que te sucede porque pareces de pronto tan preocupada por que vaya a buscar a Gray- no es eso es solo…- habla Cana- nada, olvídalo, solo que creo que es mejor que lo dejes- ¿volviste a tomar Cana?-jajá, si un poco ayer lo siento-ok, tienes razón hablare con el después será mejor que nos apuremos.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Bueno le he pedido a Mirajene que reuniera a todos porque tengo algo importante que decirles.

Todos en el gremio podían notar que se trataba de algo serio, pero las personas que mas preocupadas parecían estar era Erza y Cana, ambas sabían que lo que tenía que decir Laxus era acerca de Gray.

¡Gray ha renunciado a fairy tail!


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno este es el tercer capitulo, espero algún comentario o sugerencia para poder saber si es de su gusto o mejor debería dedicarme a otra cosa y dejar esto de los fanficts a verdaderos maestros, sin ya quitarle mas de su tiempo espero que lo disfruten.**

**saludos.**

¡Gray ha renunciado a fairy tail!

Después de estas palabras laxus esperaba una verdadera conmoción, sin embargo para su sorpresa parecía como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, la calma con la que parecía haber tomado los miembro del gremio la noticia era realmente espeluznante, por un momento pensó que no lo habían escuchado hasta que de pronto se empezó a escuchar risas por parte de algunos miembros.

Buena esa laxus por un momento pensé que estabas hablando en serio- decía de una manera bastante nerviosa y poco común natsu- jajá, que buena broma.

Jaja, si es verdad laxus, que bueno que ya no eres tan serio- ahora era turno, de una lucy al borde de las lagrimas-casi me lo creo.

Gray sama renuncio- juvia es solo un broma por parte de laxus no le hagas caso, ¿verdad laxus?- lo siento mirajene sin embargo no es ninguna broma, gray renuncio…

Eso es mentira, gray nunca renunciaría –natsu, tranquilízate-tranquilizarme lucy, tranquilizarme después de la broma de mal gusto de laxus, sal de una vez gray te daré un golpiza por haber participado en esta farsa.

Todos en el gremio parecían estar realmente esperando el momento en que gray saliera, realmente deseaban que esto fuera una broma, solo cana, su padre no lo estaban buscando los cuales estaban en la barra, cana con la mirada fija en el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, gildarts en una posición pensativa, todos se encontraban volteando a todos lados a excepción de una erza que desde el momento en que laxus había dicho que esto no era una broma parecía haberse quedado en otro mundo, mirando la nada.

Laxus sabía que esto sucedería, realmente esta era la primera acción seria que tenía desde que se había vuelto maestro del gremio- gray no va a volver y mientras antes lo acepten será mejor para todos.

Juvia tenía un mueca extraña en el rostro parecía estar intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ultear y lucy temblaban, natus estaba en una situación similar aunque más que nada por la ira que estaba acumulando, una gran parte de los miembros estaban en estado de shock, fue en ese momento que laxus dirigió su mirada a erza.

Lo iré a buscar, gray no se pudo ir así como así, debe de haber sucedido algo- decía una erza casi como un susurro, sin emoción alguna en su tono, su rostro cubierto por su cabello carmesí, no había ira ni tristeza lo único que parecía haber era soledad.

Iré a buscarlo- yo iré contigo erza, traeré a ese idiota y le daremos una paliza- no natsu, iré sola.

El partió desde ayer erza no tiene caso, no sabes a donde fue, además el tomo su decisión, y no debemos interferir-

Como sabes que se fue desde ayer cana-cana no respondió solamente volvió su mirada a su vaso

Tu ya lo sabías no es verdad cana- decía una erza mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia cana- contesta cana sabias que gray se iba.

Sí, yo lo sabia él se despidió de mi-que, el, tu porque no hiciste nada para detenerlo, porque no dijiste nada.

Todos voltearon a ver la escena, mirando extrañados lo que sucedía, no podían creer que esto fuera verdad

El ya lo había decidido, ya no es un niño, él puede hacer lo que quiera, y lo más importante no quise hacerlo.

En ese momento erza tomo por el cuello a cana- como que no quisiste hacerlo, quien rayos te crees

Suéltame erza, realmente hoy no estoy de humor para fingir que me intimidas, no eres más que una ni… SLAP

Todos pudieron observar la bofetada que erza acaba de darle a cana, era un escena que jamás se habían imaginado.

Eres una estúpida cana, y gray también lo es como se atreve a irse sin decirme nada

Sin decirte entonces lo que te molesta es que no te haiga pedido permiso, jajá, realmente no eres más que una niña caprichosa- decía cana de una manera burlona, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había salido de su labio.

Que sucede erza, te molesta que tenga razón, no creí que tú te fueras a comportar así después de todo tu remplazaste a gray por Jellal o ¿me equivoco?-

cállate cana- vamos erza, no creo que seas tan estúpida como para no haber notado que gray ha estado enamorado de ti desde que te conoció, aun sabiendo que tu jamás lo querrías de la misma manera acepto ser un hombro donde tu lloraras, o que acaso crees que nadie sabía eso, si acaso la única que no, era juvia.

- te dije que te callaras cana, tú no sabes nada de lo que siento-tienes razón no entiendo cómo es posible que tu, si tu no hayas hecho nada por detener a gray, no digo que tú seas la culpable de que él se fuera pero tu pudiste detenerlo, el era como un hermano para mi, y me dolía verlo tener que sacrificar su felicidad por ti-

No sigas cana, cállate- que pasa erza, muy en el fondo lo sabías, el habría ido hasta las puertas del infierno solo por ti, por nadie más.

Todos se habían quedado sin palabras realmente estaban impactados con lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

La noche anterior en la estación del tren

- gray voltea una última vez hacia donde se encuentra su gremio solo para confirmar que ha tomado la decisión correcta**-**si, si estoy seguro- muy bien.

Espero que tuvieras tiempo suficiente para despedirte gray, después de todo va a pasar bastante tiempo para que los vuelvas a ver.

La próxima vez que los vea yo ya no seré el mismo, he dejado a mi gremio, a mis amigos, a mi familia por un objetivo y pienso cumplirlo.

Así que este es el famoso gray, realmente esperaba algo diferente- Decía un sujeto bastante alto, y de aspecto intimidante, a lado de él se encontraba una joven bastante menuda.

Rider no seas así, recuerda que las apariencias engañan, mucho gusto gray san, mi nombre es lizzie y el es mi hermano mayor rider, creo que de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros-decia la joven con una gran sonrisa.

Mucho gusto- **que todos los miembros de Moonshield tienen esa presencia tan extraña –**así es gray kun ya te irás acostumbrando- puedes leer la mente.

Es una pequeña ventaja de ser una especie de vidente, creo que es algo similar a lo que pueden hacer cana san y Charlie de tu gremio, con la diferencia de que no necesito cartas y lo puedo controlar, pero tranquilo no es algo que use muy a menudo así que tus secretos están a salvo.

Sigo pensando que se ve bastante patético-

Te puedo demostrar lo contrario-

En serio veamos de lo que eres capaz hielito-

Tranquilo los dos, no creo conveniente que pelen en este sitio, gray no sería nada bueno que los miembros de fairy tail vinieran, y rider no creo que a Alissa le parezca que estés haciendo esto- decía lilitt un tanto entretenida por las reacciones de ambos magos.

Los cuatro magos se dirigieron hacia el tren el cual por fuera era de aspecto muy pequeño, sin embargo al entra en el gray no podía creer lo que veía en realidad el tren tenía más de 20 vagones de un aspecto bastante elegante.

Qué rayos es este tren- sorprendente no es así gray, bueno pues en realidad esta es la habilidad de rider, el puede hacer que cualquier vehículo funcione y tengas las dimensiones que el desee, sin mencionar que él es el que se encargo de diseñar todos los transportes del gremio, cuando lleguemos a ahí te los mostrare. Decía una muy animada lizzie, cuando empezó a arrastrar a gray a lo largo del tren para mostrárselo y explicando todo, mientras tanto rider hablaba con lilitt.

¿El es realmente tan fuerte como dicen?-

Tiene potencial rider, y estoy segura que pronto tú lo podrás comprobar-

Jaja, yo me preocuparía mas por que el pueda sobrevivir en moonshield, rcuerda que nuestro gremio no es para todos, realmente está lleno de "monstruos"-

"monstruos "No crees que exageras-

Tienes razón, monstruos se queda corto somos demonios, jajá-

Jeja, supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

**Bien este es el final del tercer capítulo, dado que he tenido que inventar algunos personajes para poder intentar hacer la historia más interesante en cada capítulo les proporcionaré una pequeña reseña del aspecto de los personajes.**

**Lilitt Meinz**

**Edad 20 años**

**Apariencia**

**Piel clara, ojos color plateados, cabello de color negro que llega hasta la cintura, su ropa es de color negro lo que la hace ver mas pálida de lo que en realidad es, mide aprox. 1.62 m.**

**Personalidad**

**Siempre se mantiene tranquila, dando la sensación de que todo le parece gracioso, algo inmadura, y muy bromista.**

**Magia de tipo marioneta.- su magia es bastante similar a la de ****Bixlow con la diferencia de que ella utiliza objetos inanimados para poder crear sus marionetas, y dependiendo de los objetos es la habilidad de la misma, demás datos serán revelados a lo largo de la historia.**

**Rider Uchida**

**Edad 22**

**Apariencia**

**Moreno, ojos verde oscuro, cabello castaño corto, mide 1.97 m. físicamente bastante imponente.**

**Personalidad**

**Poca paciencia, tiende a intentar arreglar todo combatiendo, demás datos serán revelados a lo largo de la historia.**

**Magia-velocidad- aun con su gran estatura es uno de los miembros más veloces del gremio, esto combinado con su fuerza sobrehumana le permite pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. También el puede crear dispositivos para incrementar la capacidad de carga de cualquier transporte al igual que funciones especiales.**

**Lizzie Uchida**

**Edad 17**

**Apariencia **

**A diferencia de su hermano su piel no es tan oscura, cabello castaño un poco corto llegando hasta los hombros, de apariencia delicada mide 1.52 m.**

**Magia predicción-similar a un sexto sentido le permite predecir el movimiento de su oponente y ver hasta un tiempo en un futuro cercano, esto combinado con su gran capacidad en el uso de cuchillos la hace una combatiente formidable.**


End file.
